


Dress To Impress

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Groping, Hardcore, Male Slash, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Seduction, Stripping, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tom is granted the assignment of making ice skating outfits for Jacques and Josee to wear for their ice skating competition. When he becomes surprised by Jacques visiting him however, he gets the opportunity to see Jacques dressed up in Tom's little skin-tight design. With urges building up inside Tom, he ends up asking more than he'll bargain for.





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and the rest of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

It was growing breezy around the streets of Montreal, where the cold nighttime wind was blowing every building and every vehicle that drove by. Yet, that kind of distraction didn't bother Tom that much.

The famed co-fashion blogger alongside his partner-in-crime, Jen, didn't bother critiquing every piece of fashion they could ever find. Whether it was trashing someone wearing a fuzzy Russian hat on a hot Montreal day or wearing snazzy sparkling shorts around winter-time by some famous supermodel, they said, critiqued and trashed it like it is. Talk about being brutally honest.

But Tom wanted to be more than just your usual fashion blogger, he wanted to be a fashion designer as well. So it was clear when he heard that one of their competitors from the Ridonculous Race, Jacques and Josee, wanted to wear something snazzy and glitzy to wear to an ice skating competition. Hearing this, Tom greatly obliged for help. With such consideration, Tom overheard what the Ice Dancers wanted for their uniform. They both wanted something so skin-tight and so stretchy, they could show off their impressive outfits and physiques to the other jealous ice skating pairs.

Tom immediately jumped and started going to work, working on the outfits that both Jacques and Josee wanted. For their outfits, both the Ice Dancers wanted an all white suit with a single gold stripe covered in sparkles. So far, it took the blogger around eight hours full of stitching and installing. And those eight hours full of knitting and coffee was worth it for Tom, as he finished off that last thread that he needed to knit.

"All right! I think I got it!" Tom exclaimed as he picked up the outfit that he finished.

The outfit that he finished on was exactly for Jacques. With sparkles all around his skintight white and gold uniform, he was sure to love it.

"I sure hope they love what I did for them," Tom said, getting his hopes up. "This is sure to make the judges love it!"

As soon as he was busy cherishing his moment, he heard the sound of a door knock.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who that is?" Tom raised his eyebrow while putting the suit down.

Running up to the door like a kitty, Tom opened the door very gently.

To his surprise, his guest at the door was Jacques, who was wearing that svelte pink jacket of his.

"Bonjour, Tom!" Jacques exclaimed.

"Bonjour to you, too!" Tom exclaimed as well. "I'm so glad you managed to show up just in time, I got your outfit done!"

"You did?" Jacques gasped before rejoicing, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Well, you wanna come in? You can model it for me!" Tom said, gesturing the ice dancer to come on in.

"Really?" Jacques raised his eyebrow in interest. "Well, I am known for showing off my stuff. Sure, why not?"

"Perfect!" The blogger squealed as he let his friend in.

Jacques was really amazed of how roomy and svelte Tom's apartment was. There was not one ounce of dust spots scattered around the house. Everything from the kitchen to the living room was spotless as ever. It was as clean as a male model's shiny teeth.

"Perfect place you have here, Tom." Jacques smirked. "It reminds me of home, no?"

"I'm glad you feel that way." Tom said with a little blush around his cheeks.

"I really do, except that there's no Josee to bother me around," The frenchman smirked. "It's just me all alone in peace."

"I could say the same thing with Jen," Tom nodded. "The outfit on the table. Feel free to try it on!"

Jacques looked right over at the sewing table to see his skin-tight white/gold uniform on display. The feeling around Jacques's fingers was amazing with the silky and stretchy white fabric. It was so soft that Jacques would put the fabric to his face like he was caressing a cuddly bunny or a beautiful white dove. He so loved the work that Tom did for him, especially the sparkles from that single gold stripe. That suit definitely matches Jacques's muscular body size.

With a smile, he went behind a Japanese window pane and started undressing one by one. Starting from his jacket to his shirt and his pants. Tom on the other hand, settled right at the kitchen where he was pouring a gallon of sweet tea through his cup. However, when he saw Jacques strip down to his underwear, his drink spilled.

"Oh, sh-!" Tom reacted, nearly cussing on the spot.

Just seeing Jacques in that tight little underwear of his gave Tom surprisingly desperate urges. The blogger had never seen no one this muscular or ripped in his entire life. Jacques had such a body similar to a greek god, a male model, or perhaps a bodybuilder in a fitness magazine. Needless to say, Tom was quite impressed.

But he was captivated even more when he saw Jacques take his underwear off, displaying his all-nude form. Tom suddenly bit his tongue in a very pleasing way, especially when the blogger stared at Jacques right between the Ice Dancer's legs. He was captivated by the size of his prime manhood, which stood tall and strong like the Tour de l'Horloge (a landmark building in Montreal). Jacques was huge and big compared to Tom's medium-sized friend in his pants. His prime manmeat was nearly an inch taller than Tom's entire hand combined. Oh, how Tom wanted to get a hold of him so bad.

"Mmmmmm, that's quite tasty..." Tom thought as he smirked.

But his smirk was short-lived as Jacques covered his special friend with the outfit Tom made for him. But nevertheless, Tom's smile was still there. After Jacques got his outfit on, he gave Tom his approval.

"Okay, Monsieur Tom, I am ready!" The frenchman shouted.

"All right!" Tom exclaimed as he took a seat in the living room. "Come on out so I can see how great you look!"

After Tom got himself settled in, what he saw next took his breath away.

He saw Jacques emerging from the walls with that glittery white-gold outfit. He ooh'ed and ahh'ed at those gorgeous sparkles that shone through his skin-tight suit. The fabric molded perfectly to Jacques sculpted body as if he was wearing some kind of body paint. The elastic was practically glued around every shape of body there ever was, covering his chest, legs, arms and the waist.

Suddenly, Jacques's uniform was giving out more serious urges from the blogger, biting his tongue with an enticing blush. Tom never looked so much captivated in his life.

"Hey, could you turn around from the back for me?" Tom asked him nicely.

"Ah, but of course." The ice skater winked as he turned around.

Right there, Tom ended up getting a good look at Jacques's firm tush, which was molded by the elastic. Tom did a wonderful job on the waistline, which made the ice-skaters 'butt-pads' grow an inch. Jacques looked so manly and muscular with that tush.

In fact, he looked so muscular that Tom really started growing very stiff inside his pants. Such a view like that was more than enough to get Tom very hard. As Jacques kept flexing a little, Tom had the sudden urge to grasp a little in his bulge. It got him so hot that he spoke right back to Jacques with a little seduction in his voice.

"I'm glad you're liking that outfit of yours." He winked.

"No problem," Jacques nodded. "You did excellent work."

"Thanks," Tom blushed again. "Would you mind stripping for me?"

Somehow, Jacques froze in confusion.

"Um, excuse me?" The Ice Dancer raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I guess the reason I asked because well, all of those ladies in the audience could be begging for a little tease." Tom explained. "I mean, everyone thinks your gorgeous. I'm certain you wouldn't mind showing off a little skin as an attempt to boost ratings."

"Hmmm, well I am that attractive and muscular..." Jacques said, thinking about Tom response closely.

After several seconds of thinking, Jacques finally gave the blogger his answer:

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

"Oh, swell!" Tom squealed.

Imagining that there was music playing in the background, Jacques decided to flex and gyrate his clothes-molding hips for Tom to see. The ice dancer's gyrating hips got Tom in a very horny trance. Right now, his eyeballs were literally popping out of his glasses, begging to see more of Jacques than he can handle.

The ice skater saw Tom liking his little act of showboating. But in a very out-of-nowhere way, Jacques knew that Tom was dying to see more of him. Did Jacques actually notice Tom looking at him through that clear Japanese wall? This couldn't be. But to be honest, it was actually true.

"You want to see more of me...?" Jacques said in a teasing mood.

"Please do..." Tom nodded, begging to see more.

Giving his approval, Jacques took the zipper and zipped down so that his amazing chest and abdomen would be revealed.

Tom caught himself in a state of ecstacy, seeing Jacques's impressive washboard abs for the first time. The blogger looked instantly jealous of how tanned and muscular Jacques's six-pack looked in his eyes. Especially when it was gleaming in sweat, the sight drove Tom essentially crazy and in some cases, quite horny.

But shockingly, Jacques stopped for Tom. For some reasons why, the blonde-haired ice skater had quite a proposition for the handsome blogger.

"You know, I was thinking..." Jacques replied.

"What?" Tom shrugged.

With a smirk displayed all around Jacques's face, he responded with this:

"Why don't you take the rest of my outfit off?"

Tom could feel the insides of him gasping in shock. Did Jacques somehow ask Tom to strip the dancer's entire outfit off? It was like some kind of cruel dream that Tom was trapped in. But Tom knew he wasn't dreaming. If he was dreaming already, he'd slap himself back to reality. He knew what he and his sudden urges wanted. There was no way he couldn't hide it anymore.

So Tom smiled back and replied:

"I love to..."

Losing his breath for a little while, Tom approached Jacques and went down on his knees.

With his hands on Jacques's zipper, he zipped him down to his groin, having his little friend emerge from the sparkling white elastic. Tom was now at a lost for words. He was now face-to-face with the ice dancer's limp, yet throbbing 10-inch erection.

"You look amazing..." Tom hypnotically gasped.

"Thanks," The ice dancer whispered. "Don't be shy now."

Tom was basically hypnotized by the mesmerizing size of Jacques. His mouth was basically watering from his tender lips, waiting to get a piece of him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait anymore as Tom made the ice dancer shudder with a teasing, yet enticing lick. After reaching up to the tip, Tom plunged down on his ten inches, relishing the fresh taste of Jacques for the first time. The skater tasted so sweet like the sweetest type of vanilla that the blogger could ever taste. As Tom's tongue flickered all around the tip of the cock, Jacques's legs spazzed a little in surprise. The French-Canadian ice skater had to admit that Tom's sharp tongue looked very ticklish when circled all around the rim. It brought a pleasing smile to his face when Tom used his right hand to caress the texture of Jacques's scrotum. Every time he would either rub or squeeze onto them, Jacques would spasm a little bit more. Needless to say, Jacques was smirking and chuckling from head to toe from Tom's little technique.

As fun as Jacques found it, it was time for him to take charge. So he lightly grabbed the back of Tom's hair and thrusted inside his mouth. Jacques pulled out all the stops by pressing his hips onto the blogger's face rough and hard as ever. Tom was feeling a little sore around his lips, but for whatever reason, he got used to the soreness by now. Jacques was shoving himself inside the blogger so deep, it was nearly hitting Tom right by his gag reflex. Tom felt the skater's ounce of pre-cum squirt all around his tongue, indicating an explosion on the way. The blogger was literally daydreaming of this very moment where he would feel someone's seed around his lips. With a few more jolts coming from Jacques's lower legs, he was about to relish in his dream.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis...!" Jacques cried out. **[1]**

The ice skater moaned loudly as he released himself inside Tom's mouth, making him lick up every ounce of his seed that was bursting out. He clung onto the fashion blogger's hair tightly as he could, releasing himself more and more until he filled up Tom's entire mouth full of cum. Jacques slowly slid out of him nicely, leaving Tom licking the rest of his seed from his lips.

Jacques looked down on him and caressed the blogger right by his chin in a very seductive embrace.

"You really love it, don't you...?" The ice skater whispered.

"It was amazing..." Tom nodded, nearly losing his voice again.

"Not as amazing as this is gonna be..." He spoke in a dreamy gaze.

All of a sudden, Jacques's tongue met his in a very sweet yet very steamy french kiss. The feeling of Jacques's tongue swimming around his made Tom shudder and moan with complete pleasure. The two started holding onto one another, feeling Jacques hot flesh through his hands. He even got the feeling of the skater's arms being wrapped around him like a very warm blanket. If only Jacques would hold onto him for so long, than he would feel so peaceful.

But things took a very interesting turn as Jacques's hands got a hold of Tom's firm butt, grabbing them just to make the blogger squeal in total delight. This totally gave Tom a very interesting idea.

"Jacques..." Tom whispered.

"Oui...?" The skater raised his eyebrow. **[2]**

"Take me on the couch..." Tom begged him.

"Pas de problème..." Jacques responded back with a whisper. **[3]**

The skater playfully shoved him by the warm white comfy couch Tom loved sitting on. This time, it was Jacques turn to undress the fashion blogger. As a smirk lit up the ice dancer's face, Jacques undid the button to Tom's pants, zipped them down and pulled him off, letting his nine inch erection emerge from the fabric. No wonder Tom loved a man who knew how to rough him up without getting a little sore. And boy, did Jacques want to rough him up.

"This may hurt a bit..." Jacques warned him.

"I don't care, just give it to me!" Tom said, shaking his head in desperation.

Getting his approval, Jacques positioned his perfect erection around the blogger's little plug. With a deep breath, he shoved himself inside Tom, forcing the blogger to react in a very loud moan.

"OHHHH JACQUES!" He shouted.

Slowly yet nicely, Jacques thrusted his hips onto the blogger with perfect ease. One by one, his erection assaulted him repeatedly by the rear, making Tom's body blush like a candlelit light. It hurt Tom so much that he would be sore so much, he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. But deep down, he wanted this from a gorgeous man like like the ice skater himself. Just the way he was imagining Jacques's big throbbing clock destroy him made Tom more hard and wet as he ever was.

While Jacques kept spreading Tom's legs and blasting him thrust after thrust, the blogger took the time to get himself off by pacing his hand up and down his own bulge. This kind of sensation erupted ten-fold bringing Tom much more loud moans coming from his body. The fashion blogger always knew what his first time would be like. But now that he was feeling it for the first time with Jacques, he was making this more memorable than it had to be.

But he felt Jacques come to a complete stop. What else did he have in mind? For some reason, Tom wanted to find out for himself.

"Why did... why did you stop...?" Tom said between moans.

Panting like crazy, Jacques whispered right to his face with one dreamy response:

"Pencher pour moi..." **[4]**

"Ohhh, I love it when you speak like that to me..." Tom deeply sighed.

As Jacques got off of him again, Tom managed to roll himself on all fours directly on the couch. He even managed to show off a little bit by shimmying his own butt just to tease Jacques, who was basically jerking himself off just to keep his erection up. Just the sight of Tom's firm curvaceous butt was enough to keep the ice skater's heart going.

"I'm ready for you..." Tom winked at him.

Smirking back at him, Jacques approached him and fit his snug ten-inch erection straight inside the blogger's hole. Once again, Tom took in a very strong moan, feeling his gigantic pink rim ram him like a linebacker. This time, Jacques was stepping up his thrusts, going so extra fast that Tom was this close to making his glasses fall. Luckily, his glasses was extra tight, which made it extra safe for his glasses not to fall off. But with all of the painful thrusts he was taking from behind, Tom's entire lower body looked like it was about to fall off. Jacques showed no signs of fatigue or any ounce of exhaustion whatsoever. He had the kind of sexual stamina to keep him going and going.

The french skater's erection started getting redder and redder each passing second. He knew that the redder it got, the bigger the explosion would be. Jacques couldn't help but bring in such the evilest smirk he could ever form. He loved seeing Tom defeated and brutalized in this very way. And Tom loved to be defeated from behind, especially when it came to one of the most sexiest ice dancers to ever come out of Canada. And he was about to be defeated even more when he felt Jacques's little man shake inside his cave. He knew what was coming up, so he clung onto the cushions tightly as he could as Jacques let out one final gasp.

"Ça vient...! Je suis cumming!" The ice skater grunted.

With one final thrust, both men took in one final release and moan as their juices started squirting around. Jacques filled Tom right to the core, blasting and breeding him non-stop with his hot silky cum. The blogger blasted himself up too, getting a good portion of himself on some of the cushions. It felt so orgasmic and loud that nearly half of the apartment was hearing their cries full of love.

After a minute full of releasing, Jacques collapsed on top of Tom, feeling all worn out and tired from the experience. He could feel a hint of cherry vanilla all over the back of Tom's neck, letting out a little sniff of cologne. By then, both of their bodies were filled with nothing but the scent of cologne, sex and sweat. And the two loved it so much.

"Mmmmm, I never felt like this in ages..." Tom sighed.

"Je suis heureux que vous le pensiez, mon beau Tom..." jacques whispered in French yet again. **[5]**

"I love when you turn me on with that accent," Tom admitted to him truthfully. "Actually feels kinda sexy."

"I appreciate the comment." The ice skater winked back. "I think you should make more of those outfits for me. They really look so sexy."

"Consider it done." Tom winked as well.

As much as they wanted to keep this embrace going, Jacques looked at the clock hanging from the living room. It was 7:30 in the middle of the night, which alerted Jacques head-first.

"Oh merde, Josee's waiting for me back at the car!" The ice skater shrieked as he got off of Tom and started redressing himself. **[6]**

"I'm so sorry about that." Tom replied.

"Eh, it's okay." Jacques shrugged. "It was worth the moment for the both of us."

After getting redressed, Jacques took the skin-tight white-gold outfits and headed right for the door. But not without flicking a little note back to Tom for him to catch first.

"Call me, my love." The ice dancer smirked. "I'll be waiting for you!"

And then, he finally left Tom's apartment, leaving the fashion flogger satisfied and literally fucked to perfection.

"Same here too." Tom winked to himself before putting Jacques's phone number in his pocket.

* * *

Outside the apartment building that Tom was living in, Josee was growing restless inside her gold Ford Focus. She was obviously waiting for her ice skating partner, Jacques, to get back to the car already.

"What the hell is taking him so fuckin' long?" Josee groaned angrily. "He better have some excuse for this..."

Thinking about driving away and leaving his skating partner in the dust, Jacques came out of the building with the white-gold outfits in hand

"What the hell took you so long, Jacques?!" Josee groaned.

Feeling a little embarrassed to tell her what actually happened, Jacques came up with the best excuse.

"Sorry, I was about to leave the apartment but I had to make a quick stop at the restroom." The ice skater lied.

"Fine, but next time, hold it in when we get to the coliseum!" Josee sighed sternly as she started the car.

"Got it." Jacques nodded.

But suddenly, as the two were driving away in their golden vehicle, she suddenly felt a whiff of the cologne that Jacques was now wearing.

"Why in the hell do you smell like Cherry Vanilla...?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

With the tense building between Jacques again, he managed to cover up once more.

"Um, Tom sorta made Cherry Vanilla Cheesecake," Jacques lied again. "I had to get myself an extra bite."

"I swear, I'm really gonna lay you off on those sweets..." Josee warned him as the two drifted off to the coliseum for their ice-skating competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> [1] - "Oh my god, I'm ..."
> 
> [2] - "Yeah...?"
> 
> [3] - "No problem..."
> 
> [4] - "Bend over for me..."
> 
> [5] - "I'm glad you thought so, my lovely Tom..."
> 
> [6] - "Oh, crap!"
> 
> Just to let you know, this is the only time I will write a Yaoi fic of Tom/Jacques. After that, it's back to nothing but straight fics. I think that's the kind of category I'm really good at. Writing nothing but straight lemons. But I'm pretty sure this rare Yaoi lemon will satisfy you all Tom/Jacques fans, so consider this little gift to you all. ;D
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, Warrior out! And it's not Warrior out-ed (I'm straight everyone, so please respect that).


End file.
